


You Have My Heart

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Joel was only trying to give you his heart.Tumblr Anon said: Reader taking picture of or selfies with Joel which annoys him to no end ;)





	

You pressed your hand to your mouth to try to silence your laughter, but Joel still heard you and sent a glare your way.

“Don’t laugh at me, Y/N. It’s not funny.” He muttered, his fingers fumbling with the blue yarn as he attempted to make… whatever the hell it was he was trying to make. He wouldn’t tell you, so you really had no idea what it even could be, except for the obvious description of a mess.

You held your hands up in defense, your smile never leaving your face. “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at… Okay, so I’m laughing at you. But hey, at least it means I think you’re funny.”

Joel scowled again, choosing not to reply in favor of working on his mess of blue yarn. You smiled, getting up from your seat across from him standing beside him, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek at the same time you whipped your phone out with lightning speed and snapped a selfie with him.

You laughed even harder at his indignant cry of, “What the fuck?”, and immediately posted the picture to Twitter with no caption before he could even think about taking your phone and deleting it.

“Too late! It’s on social media now, you’re fucked!” You proclaimed, dancing out of the way of his hand and holding your phone away from him.

About a half an hour passed of him still working on his project – “Joel, sweetie, you don’t have to finish it.” “Sh. I’m working.” – before he finally gave up, throwing the finished product which looked like an awkward ball of yarn onto the table with an agitated huff. “Fuck this, I’m done.”

You picked it up and turned it around, not wanting to insult him because he really did try his best, but wondering just what the hell it was.

“It, uh, it was supposed to be for you.” Joel muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down to hide his reddening face. “It’s supposed to be a heart, you know, because you have mine. I was trying to be cute, but –“

You quickly cut him off by straddling his lap on the chair and kissing him deeply. When you finally broke apart for air, he quirked an eyebrow at you. “Not that I’m complaining,” he drawled, “But what was that for? It’s the crappiest arts and crafts object to ever be made, and definitely doesn’t deserve that.”

You grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before holding the blue heart to your chest directly over your own heart beat. “I love it, and I love you. That’s what that was for.”

Joel smiled softly up at you, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear. Before he could lean in for a kiss, you turned around on his lap so that your back was pressed up against his chest and pulled out your phone, opening your camera.

“Ugh, really? I thought you already took one.” Joel complained, rolling his eyes.

“If you take one cute picture with me and don’t complain about it, I will absolutely make it up for you in the bedroom.” You promised, and without any more hesitation, Joel put on a winning smile as you held his yarn heart up so that it made the picture. You smiled widely and took the picture, typing out a caption and putting it on twitter before setting both your phone and the yarn heart down on the table and dragging Joel by the hand to the bedroom to make good on your promise.

@JoelHeyman You have my heart, and I have yours.


End file.
